The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to toys which represent space vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a myriad of toys developed over the years for use by children of all ages. Many of these toys have become classics and have been reproduced again and again. Those toys which have lasted have certain common characteristics. First, they provide a substantial amount of excitement for the child. Second, they are well made and durable so that the child may play with them over a long period of time. Next, they are sufficiently inexpensive that they appeal to a broad market. Meeting all of these criteria has posed a substantial problem for many prior art toys.
There has been a recent resurgence of interest in outer space in a number of fields, including the toy field. There have been many space related toys devised over the years. In general, those toys which emulate space ships are simply three dimensional, artistic renderings which perform no mechanical functions. If they do operate, the functions are usually quite simple. Consequently, prior art space toys usually entertain for but a short time and fall into disuse.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy representing a space ship.
It is another object of this invention to provide a space toy capable of performing a substantial number of complicated operations associated with space travel.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a space toy which exhibits extreme realism in performing a number of complicated functions associated with space travel.